


Bed Time Story

by SilverMidnight



Series: Deeks/Callen [8]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Cute overload, Family, Humor, M/M, Marriage, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: Callen tells Wesley how he proposed to Deeks and how their wedding went





	Bed Time Story

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of Callen/Deeks universe for awhile! I was asked how their proposal and wedding went. Well, here you go! Enjoy the cuteness!!!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Blinking a few times Callen slowly made his way up to Wesley's room and knocked on the door. It took a second for the young man to acknowledge that he could come in, but when he opened the door he realized why.

The sixteen year old was sitting on the floor in front of his bookcase looking more than a little guilty. Based off the books scattered around him he had a reason for that. It also gave him the reason for the crash he had heard a moment ago.

A sleepy smile came to his lips as he made his way into the room and sat down next to the boy. He was tired enough that he barely paid attention as the two of them started to clean up the mess that had been made.

Neither of them spoke as they cleaned up. There wasn't really anything that needed to be said at that moment. That and it was a little past midnight and both of them should have been fast asleep at that point.

The only thing that came to Callen's mind as they worked was the amount of books that his son had. It was like all the money he got from working around the neighborhood had gone to books. Which wasn't surprising.

Wesley loved books. Actually, he loved stories of any kind. Books, movies, tv shows, and everything else. There wasn't a story that he didn't know by heart. He used to demand a new story every night before bed when he was younger and he never fell asleep during them.

In the last few years though he had gotten it in his head that he wanted to be an actor. It wasn't exactly what Callen had wanted to hear. He had known too many people that had come to California to make it big. He didn't want that life for his son.

He had even told him as much. Wesley had simply smiled and said that he had known what he wanted to do for too many years to back down from it. So he supported him in that adventure. Even if he wanted to smack him upside the head for it sometimes.

He was proud of the boy though. A lot of kids would have stopped as soon as their parent had said they weren't happy. Not his son. He had stuck with his guns and Callen hoped that that passion was never going to fade.

After sixteen years though not much about the boy had changed. He was still as sweet and pure hearted as he had been when he was a child. He loved that more than anything and he would always see that as a blessing.

That was why he wanted to lock him in his room for the rest of his life. He wouldn't handle it well if he lost that. Except… He had no control over that. He couldn't keep his family safe from everything.

If something happened to his son he would always be by his side and help him through it. That didn't mean he could stop it though. Sometimes things happened that were out of people's control. That didn't stop him from preparing them.

As soon as they were old enough that Deeks wouldn't be too upset with him, according to Kensi the lawyer was a fierce Mama Bear that could easily kill him if something happened to one of their kids, he started to teach them how to fight.

It was just a precaution. He doubted they would ever need that knowledge. He doubted that anyone in the family would give them enough time to use the knowledge. It was better to have it and never use it than need it and not have it.

Maybe he was a little on the paranoid side, but he couldn't be blamed for that. He knew what hid in the shadows and he knew that sometimes bad things happened to people for no reason. A little fight training was a good thing to have. Anyway, it was a good way for him to bond with his kids.

Though he would never forget the look on their faces when he told them what he was doing. It was like he had grown a second head. They knew that both their parents had been in law enforcement, but when it came to seeing them as police they both just froze.

He loved those kids with all his heart, but neither of them were fighters. They could throw down, he had made sure of that, but they would both rather try to talk it out. Never raise a fist until there was no choice in the matter.

Truthfully, he had no idea where they got it from, but he was proud of them. Especially knowing if that failed they would still be safe. No one would be able to take advantage of their good hearts.

That would always be his main concern. Their safety and their happiness. Those two things were too easy to break for him not to be concerned. If his kids were safe and if they were happy he could deal with anything else.

Which was why he was having such a hard time having Isabelle off at college in Boston. Yes she was getting her medical degree and he was proud of her, but she was also getting her medical degree and hard to get a hold of sometimes.

That wasn't to say that he hadn't called in a few favors from friends that he made in the past to make sure that she was doing fine. He would never abuse the power that he used to have that way. Never.

Especially since he still had his son. At least for a few more years before he went off to college. He was going to enjoy those years while they lasted. Which meant keeping a closer eyes on him. Not that he actually noticed.

"You do know that it's after midnight, right?" Callen questioned needing to get out of his head before he put himself in a bad mood.

"By five minutes," Wesley offered with a shrug pushing his glasses up his nose, "Anyway it's Friday."

"Yes, that makes it all better."

"You're awake too, Papa."

"I'm waiting for Dad to get home."

"He's not home yet? Is something wrong?"

"No, he's been working hard on a case and had to finish up some paperwork for court tomorrow before leaving the office."

"Oh. I was wondering why I hadn't seen him around lately."

Shaking his head Callen couldn't help but chuckle at the young man. He could quote Shakespeare and Nietzsche at the drop of a hat, but when it came to day to day life it was like he was in his own little world.

Something they had realized when a ten year old version of him had gone missing. Turned out that he had been reading a book while walking to the park and had taken a wrong turn. He never even realized something was wrong until Deeks was holding him while crying. Not the best day for them.

"Hey, Papa," Wesley started putting down the book in his hands and turning to him fully, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," Callen responded instantly staring at him, "You know that."

"Okay. I know that you and Dad met at work. That you two were on the same team and had worked together for years, but you never really talk about you guys as a couple."

"We don't?"

"No. I don't even know who proposed or how they did it or even how your wedding was."

Cocking his head to the side Callen thought back on how what they told the kids. Wesley was right. They didn't really talk about anything outside of their working relationship. Which was odd since they only worked together for a few years.

"I asked him," Callen offered leaning back against the bed, "I'm not going to lie though. Our proposal and our wedding weren't anything to write home about."

"How could they not be big stories?" he asked throwing his hands up, "I mean, those are two pretty important milestones in a relationship."

"They are, but our wedding was small. It was just me, Dad, Aunt Hetty, and Director Vance. Aunt Hetty was actually the one to officiate. And dress us. And pick the place. She pretty much did everything. We just stood there looking pretty."

"Aunt Hetty can do everything."

"That she can, kid. That she can."

"Why wasn't anyone else there? Didn't you invite them?"

"They didn't know that me and Dad were together."

"What? Why?"

Sighing Callen stared up at the ceiling thinking about all the reasons they used to have. He knew that both of them made things so much more complicated than they needed to be. At the time it seemed like the only way though.

"Honestly," he sighed looking down at his son, "We did what we thought we had to. Being in a relationship, even one that's going well, is tough. If at any point in time we broke up or we had a fight or anything like that our judgment would have been called into question. People would have wondered if we could even be on the same team anymore.

"I was NCIS. I wasn't going anywhere. Your Dad, on the other hand, was LAPD. If anything happened or someone that wanted to hurt the team got word of our relationship they could have used it to send him back there and break up the team. Leaving us a man down and vulnerable to whatever they wanted to do. It was too big a risk."

"So you didn't tell anyone?" Wesley stated his eyes darting back and forth.

"No, we didn't. We were in love with each other, but the team came first. The team always had to come first. We all relied on each other to be there no matter what. To leave our personal lives at the door and be an agent. It's a sacrifice that has to be made by everyone."

"Okay. But you told Aunt Hetty and Director Vance."

"They're our bosses. We had to let them in on the secret so no one got in trouble. It wasn't the best thing to have two married people on the same team, but if they knew what was going on and they knew that we still worked together well they'd leave us alone."

"Makes sense. Tell me about the proposal."

"Nothing really to tell. We were watching a movie, I don't really remember which one, and your Dad was laughing his head off. Not a normal laugh either. He was practically bent in half, his face buried in his knees, laughing so hard that he snorted. He looked ridiculous. He was also the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I didn't have to think about it. I paused the movie right then and there and asked him to marry me."

"You asked him to marry you because he was laughing at a movie?"

Smiling Callen patted the spot next to him and waited for his son to move over to his side. A part of him knew that the young man didn't understand. He had had a girlfriend or two in his life, but he never claimed to be in love with them.

Love was a hard thing to describe until you were in it. Actually, even then it was hard to describe. It took years to see that you were in love sometimes and at other times you thought you were in love when you really weren't. It was fickle like that.

"Wes," Callen started giving him a smile, "When you realize that you want to spend your life with someone it's not because they did something big. There's no grand gesture or orchestra playing in the background. The angels don't come down from heaven singing that you're in love.

"Sometimes you realize it when they get hurt. When there's a moment when the risk of losing them in so real that everything stops and you feel like you've been hit by a thousand lightning bolts at once.

"Usually though it's something small. It's the way their laughter makes a gloomy day brighter. It's the way they smile at you and everything feels right. It's the way that you glance over at them and have to look back because in that moment they're the only thing that matters.

"Love isn't about the big things that make you question the world. Those don't happen all that often. It's about the every day things that you know you can deal with on your own, but are made better by the person you love."

Callen stared at his son for a moment waiting for the young man to speak. The sage green eyes were bright with unshed tears and for a moment he wondered if he shouldn't have said anything at all. Then he found his arms full of his kid. A chuckle left his lips as pressed a kiss to his head.

"I can't wait to find someone to make everyday special," Wesley said pulling away and giving him a brilliant smile.

"I can't either," Callen offered squeezing his shoulder, "I also can't wait for my son to fall asleep."

"Okay. Okay. I'm going. Just one more thing."

"What?"

"Is there anything you remember about your wedding?"

Laughing Callen grabbed his son's hand and forced him to stand up. He turned to the bed and pulled the covers down before motioning for him to get in. Wesley rolled his eyes at the whole thing, but did what he said.

"I remember it all," Callen stated calmly tucking the blankets around the teen, "But the thing that stands out is your Dad's laughter. You see, we had been working a case and Hetty had separated us. We hadn't seen each other in over two months. When the case was over neither of us had the energy to plan anything so we decided to push it off until we had more time. Hetty had other plans.

"She told me that she had a suit for me to try on so she could see if it needed tailoring. I was too tired so fight her so I put the suit on and waited for her. And wait for her. And waited for her. After about ten minutes I walked out of the dressing room and called for her. No response. I was started to get worried when Vance walked up to me.

"There was some small talk, but nothing really memorable. At least not until this smile came to his face when he looked behind me. I couldn't stop myself from turning around and looking that direction. At the top of the steps was your Dad in this light gray suit that made his eyes shine. He looked breath-taking. Literally.

"I ended up choking on my own saliva and having to bend over to try to cough up a lung. Vance pounded his hand on my back trying to help me. It was rough enough that I might have ended up falling and having to catch myself on the wall. Your Dad ended up laughing so hard that he had to sit on the steps while tears streamed down his face. It took ten minutes for him to calm down so we could get married. He hasn't stopped laughing at me since."

The laughter that Wesley had been stifling throughout the story busted forward when he finished. Grinning Callen couldn't help but be amazed when he realized that he had the same laughter as Deeks. It was perfect.

"That is perfect," Wesley finally said his laughing dying down.

"Like I told you," Callen continued smoothing the blankets down, "His laughter is the reason I fell in love with him. Now get to bed. I'm not saving your breakfast from Dad if you're not awake."

"Alright. Goodnight, Papa. Love you."

"Goodnight, Wes. Love you too."


End file.
